


Iris

by MassivelyOriginal



Series: Magic Music Monday's [4]
Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-26
Updated: 2015-05-26
Packaged: 2018-04-01 09:15:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4014166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MassivelyOriginal/pseuds/MassivelyOriginal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This weeks song Iris by The Goo Goo Dolls<br/>And I don't want the world to see me<br/>'Cause I don't think that they'd understand<br/>When everything's meant to be broken <br/>I just want you to know who I am</p>
            </blockquote>





	Iris

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is BLAH!! I was so busy last week and I threw this together so fast. If you have any songs that give you Zankie feels leave them in the comments... Thanks for reading!!

Zach awakes to the feel of movement next to him, he opens his eyes to see Frankie's naked ass disappear into the bathroom. He can't help but smile, he is in New York finally with the one he loves, It's his own little piece of Heaven. Frankie comes back from the bathroom and climbs back into bed curling into him and pulling Zach's arms around him. Zach takes a deep breathe, this is home, this is where he is happy. He knows he can't stay but for now he wasn't going to be anywhere else.

They stayed in bed most of the day, they order food when they got hungry. They spent the day loving each other in any way possible. They talked, they cuddled, they kissed it was the perfect day. The night fell to soon, Zach would have to leave in the morning, Josh would pick him up and he would have to say good bye. 

"Zach you don't have to leave, I know you have work to do but you can come back. We can stay together this time. Travel with me for the summer, come to L.A. stay awhile."

Zach thought about it he was tempted by the idea however the reality was more complicated.

"You know I can't, I wish I could, I want to follow you everywhere forever but I can't live that way. I need to find my own way.

"I'm not asking you to move in Zach, just spend the summer with me. We can have fun you can do a segment on my oxygen special that's coming up. It will be totally awesome."

"Frankie you know why I can't, I'm not ready to be public first and even if we just hang out as friends everyone goes crazy. My family, some of my friends and the fans. The fans can just be fucking nut jobs. I love you, I love being with you and if we could just stay locked away forever I'd be the happiest man alive no cares in the world. Just you,me and this bed it's perfect." Zach said pulling Frankie closer planting soft kisses on his face.

"But that's not realistic Zach, You are who you are and people see it weather you want them to or not. I'm not going to make you do anything you have enough people trying to control your life but I want to say that once you let go and just live you will be free."

"I know your right but I'm not ready for people to see who I am. I'm not sure I'm ready to see who I am. Can't we just be here in this moment and not worry about what comes next. Who knows when we will be together again after tonight and I don't want to waste anymore time."

Zach leans over consuming Frankie's lips with his own. Frankie gives into the kiss after a few moments, Zach deepens this kiss once he feels Frankie let go. The kiss is passionate as they both pour all there love and uncertainties into it. The spend the next hour touching, caressing, kissing each other bodies and when they are both exhausted they fall asleep but neither of them are at peace. They both dread the morning when they will say goodbye and have to go on with there lives like all they are is friends that text sometimes. 

Again morning has come too soon and the sunlight is pouring in through the windows. Zach has very little time before Josh picks him up and they go to the younow head quarters. He thinks Frankie is asleep so he is going to try to sneak a quick shower but when he tries to get up Frankie grabs his arm.

"Zach please reconsider staying with me. It's not like your friends, family and our fans don't already know, they speculate the truth enough as it is. We could be so happy having so much fun."

"Frankie..."

"Come on Zach they know the truth in our lies, they know we are together, and we are."

"I don't want the world to know yet, my family, my friends they just don't understand. I hate that there like this but please you know I love you that's all that matters right. I love you, you love me."

"For now yes, but Zach just promise you'll think about it."

"I will. I'll think about." Zach heads to the shower he knows Frankie is right. They all know, everyone but how does he deal with it. He finishes his shower and gets dressed, Frankie is still in bed when he is done so he crawls back in for a few minutes.

"It's almost time for me to go."

Frankie rolls over they share a few soft intimate kisses and then Zach gets up.

"I love you Frankie, your my everything."

"I love you too and I miss you already."

Zach leans in for one more kiss and then walks out the door.

Zach wishes things were different, wishes he had the courage to not care. Wishes he could choose Frankie over the world. Maybe one day, Maybe one day soon.  
Zach crosses the street and climbs into the car with Josh. One day things will be different he thinks..


End file.
